createthisworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Witch-Priest
Witch-Priests are the political and spiritual leaders of the Covenant. They are responsible for guidance in matters of faith, organizing the clergy beneath them, as well as overseeing the operations of the Priestly Manors and Civic Plazas. They are the primary diplomats responsible for interacting with representatives from other countries. They are also responsible for overseeing all military action. Witch-Priests are not immortal, as is sometimes assumed, but they do retain the look of youth throughout their entire lives. Appearance First sight of a Witch-Priest is startling. She has ghostly pale skin, and is often floating about half a meter off the ground when she moves. Her eyes are blank, milky, silver orbs, with subtle signs of scarring. Both arms end in flat stumps at the wrist, often capped with silver. Yet these apparent handicaps offer no hindrance to her at all. Magic fills in for her missing senses. She will always appear about 17 years old for her entire life. She will often be naked, but may also wear a shimmering black and red gown. This gown is not made of fabric, but rather from shards of blood and shadow magic that she has wrapped around herself. Her hair may flow freely, but in formal occasions it is styled into nine braids. Functions and Duties Collectively the Witch-Priests are known as The Coven, distinct from the Eternal Coven which is all of the Witches and Witch-Priests who have passed on. The population of the Coven fluctuates. It has never been lower than 13 since the order was established, and the most Witch-Priests at one time was 26. These are the only members of society who possess true magic ability. Other classes may have abilities through potions or artifacts, but the Witch-Priests have magic coursing through their veins. No one is certain of the true extent of Witch-Priest power, because they are not prone to display magic often, beyond simple tricks like levitating (which they much prefer to walking). The three eldest Witch-Priests are selected to be the Familiars, who rarely leave the Holy Palace and spend the vast majority of their time in meditation. It is said that they can watch over all of Solos from within their circle, however. The other Witch-Priests have a variety of duties in matters of faith and government, and they travel extensively to make sure that each corner of the nation is operating as it should. Witch-Priests are all interconnected with one another, and one can sense a sister's presence at any time. One may also channel power from the rest of the Coven in times of great need. The most important function of Witch-Priests is to lead the religious festivals. For the nine annual festivals, the Coven splits up and each Witch-Priest leads a major celebration somewhere in the country (with smaller celebrations led by Dagger-Priests). These celebrations are always raucous, because citizens will flood into any community where they have heard a Witch-Priest will be leading the festival. Any celebrant of a festival can attest that having a Witch-Priest present makes the experience much more profound. They will also tour the country in between festivals, offering blessings. The Coven sees a duty to their subjects, and any community, no matter how small, will be visited by a Witch-Priest at least once every three years. They might conduct wedding or funeral rites for prominent citizens (or any citizens they deign to), or make unexpected appearances for weekly masses. They are revered everywhere they go. But matters of the state are important as well. The Holy Palace's diplomatic wing is always abuzz. They greet delegates from other nations. They oversee all social infrastructure and tabulate budgets for the Civic Plazas and Priestly Manors. They are the ultimate authority in Triskaia, and any citizen of the Covenant is free to take up an issue with them. Selection and Trial Selection of Witch-Priests is a lengthy process. Candidates may only be female, and they are chosen from girls who are born tri-crossed but are not called for sacrifice because they also bear the Wyrding Crest, an invisible birthmark that can only be seen using Witch's Sight. Such potential candidates are chosen during Belumas, the massive holy festival that occurs every three years. The girl must be between 13 and 16 at the time of being selected. She is taken into the palace and begins her rigorous study over the next two years. Once she is suitably studied in the arcane arts, the candidate is put to three horrific trials, mirroring the torment that Bellatrix, Belladonna, and Beleza underwent in life. The first trial is to reach the Altar of Bellatrix located at the top of the highest peak of the Belcanus Mountains. She must make the climb naked and then return without succumbing to the elements. The next trial is to reach the Altar of Belladonna in the dark northwestern woods of Dunwick Forest, where all sorts of menacing creatures lurk. She is blinded with acid before being sent into the woods, where she must learn to navigate by magic alone. If she survives this, the final trial is to reach the Altar of Beleza in the catacombs beneath Belwraith. This time, her hands are cut off, and she must navigate the twisted tunnels filled with nameless beasts relying on her witch's sense to touch and hold. If the girl survives, she is proclaimed as the newest Witch-Priest at the following Belumas. Having survived the ordeal, she will have conquered the limits of human senses and will be able to use her magic to do things her normal eyes and hands never could. But many do not survive the trials. When a candidate fails, a new one is selected at the following Belumas and things continue. Details of the trials were kept secret for many years. They are only known to us now because they were revealed in the book Confessions of a Renegade Witch-Priest Successful Witch-Priests are viewed as beyond mortal. For all their new powers, they must be careful to refrain from too close an interaction with their subjects. Though they may offer intense spiritual guidance, physical contact between a Witch-Priest and a mortal is strictly forbidden. Anyone who touches a Witch-Priest must immediately by exsanguinated.